ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Forest Law
How Law joined the Tourney Living in his father's shadow... The proud son of Marshall Law, Forest trains at his father's dojo to achieve Law's success and greatness. As a protective father, Marshall has forbidden his son from entering any contests outside the dojo. Marshall's long-time friend and competitor, Paul Phoenix, visits once every few months to spar with Marshall. One day when Paul arrived, Marshall was away supervising the building of a new dojo. Paul insisted that Forest join him in some training exercises. Forest declined knowing that his father would disapprove. But Paul wouldn't take no for an answer. Unaware of Marshall's restrictions on fighting, Paul suggested to Forest that he join "The Smash Bros. Tourney 2". But he had to prove that he was worthy of one day inheriting the dojo. Marshall was enraged when he found out what happened. To him, it was as if his son had been kidnapped by love. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Law: *Play 110 matches in the Versus Mode. *Complete the 100-Man Brawl. For both of these options, the player must brawl Law on the Kyoto International School Principal's Office stage. After defeating Law, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the son of Marshall Law, his name is Forest Law". Special Attacks Dragon Blazing Fist (Neutral) Law first does a jab with his right fist, then an elbow punch, to the stomach, then a strike to the face and does a hard punch knocking the opponent away. Rage Dragon (Side) Law does a jab then an elbow punch, before using his left elbow to hit the side of the opponent and finally an overhead punch, knocking the opponent down. Somersault Kick (Up) Law crouches briefly then does a somersault kick that takes him into the air, if you press it again, he does a second somersault kick. Both kicks can knock opponents into the sky. Charge Power Punch (Down) Law poses with his body apart with a roar, then does an unblockable punch to the stomach that causes him/her to clutch it in pain before falling down. Dragon Slaying Fist (Hyper Smash) Law exhales then rushes towards the opponent. If he connects, he does 3 punches to the face, then a hook, before an elbow punch, before rapidly punching the opponents upper body and finishes with a hard kung-fu punch that sends the target flying. After the attack, Law brushes himself Ten Hit Combo 2 (Final Smash) Law begins with a few punches, kicks, a sweep, then finishes off with a Somersault Kick. Victory Animations # # # Trivia *Forest Law appeared as a dossier, trophy and his father's ending in the first game. *Forest Law, the Metal General, and Kanetsugu Naoe have the same English voice actor. *Forest Law's Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2 default rival is Dracula's son, Alucard. Forest Law's Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2 second rival is Ralf Jones of the Ikari Warriors. Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Male characters Category:Tekken characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers